Nolan's Neighbor
17th of August, 2014 I've known my friend Nolan for three years now. We met at school when he moved over from the south, but later moved back to his hometown. I kept in touch, I didn't have anything like skype at the time, so emails were the only source of communication, aside from the often phone call. Nolan told me things had changed since he moved over here and back, saying how people he had known left or new buildings had sprouted up. He would also tell me how his parents had already gotten friendly with the neighbors... well, not all of them. There was a house across the road and two houses to the left. Not technically a neighbor, Nolan said, but he lived on the same street, so I guess it's accurate enough. The house was old, you could almost say it was abandoned. It wasn't though, and it wasn't inhabited by any ghosts or monsters. Surprisingly, a man in his late 30's (Nolan never got his name, but him and his pals would call him the "creep on the street") lived within the virtually dead house. Both him and his house had old and worn out features, as if he himself was a part of the house. People told Nolan's family that he recently bought the house a year after Nolan moved away, but it was as if he had always been there. Nolan said the creep on the street didn't fit in with the community. The house was going to be demolished soon, but along came the man saying he'll buy it. People thought he would renovate it and make it more modern and appealing, but he just lived in it, in the house's current state. Nolan sent me an email about it a while ago: Sent: 5th August, 2014 from Nolan xxxxx I've told you about our creep on the street, right? Apparently, people thought he was going to make the house all fancy-looking, but it turns out he just took it as it was and stayed in it. No one asked why because they thought they'd get some weird, in detail response. He hardly ever leaves his house, and if he does, he just sits on a bench located in the middle of a fork in the road at the end of the street. Oh, wanna hear a funny story? Me and some of my pals threw a rock at his window the other day, thought we would make it a bit more run-down for him. We didn't hear him call after us when we ran away, though. I guess he was trying to keep his cool. Anyway, write back soon. I wasn't so keen on the rock-throwing bit, but "pranks", as Nolan would call them, were his main source of entertainment. I tried looking up the house on the web, but all I got was some old story on how a family lived there and left the house one day, never to go back to it. They were never seen around the town again, actually. Must have gotten sick of the place. Probably knew Nolan would be living there... but, I can't get how calm the man must have been when Nolan threw the rock. Maybe he was plotting something, I dunno. 30th of September, 2014 I've not made a post regarding Nolan for a while, but I just wanted to share the recent updates regarding the creep on the street. It seems that... well, I can't explain it myself, but I'll tell you in extracts from three of his emails: Sent: 25th August, 2014 from Nolan xxxxx Okay, so creepy guy's been plotting something, like you said in your reply. The other day, when my friend had the unfortunate experience of having to walk past him as he sat in his bench, the guy grabbed my friend's arm and just stared at him. Not a scary or menacing one, just a blank stare. My friend didn't have to struggle much to get free of his grasp, the creep seemed like a weak guy. My friend told the local police and they said they'd monitor him, but it'll be hard because of the fact that they don't know his name, family or any other details. The creep on the street has also been standing outside my house a lot, staring at my little sister's window. I don't know what he's planning, but if he touches her, I want him dead. Write back soon. The next two emails are linked, but the first of the next two scares me quite a lot. It's not from Nolan, but his sister, using Nolan's email. Sent: 1st of September, 2014 from Nolan xxxxx Nolan's friend? Please, help. A man's trying to break into my house. Call the cops and tell them to go to XXXXX XXXX XXXX, it's where we live. Wait, he's in the house now. I've barricaded my brother's bedroom door and locked the window. My brother and my parents are out and I'm home alone. Please send help when you get this. The second scares me as much as the first. Sent: 1st of September, 2014 from Nolan xxxxx Oh God. I knew it. I freakin' knew it. We were broken into when I went out. Kitchen window smashed, my bedroom door broken, and worst of all, my sister is gone. It's that creep, I know it is. I want him found, I want my sister found, and I want that creep dead. He's probably sat there in his house doing hell-knows what to my sister. I don't like this. For once in a long time, I'm actually scared. My sister could be dead, or barely alive. She's only 12. Please, write back. I need support here. I've not gotten many emails since. I've sent some for support, but not gotten many back. 1st of November, 2014 So, I got another email from Nolan. This time, I fear it'll be the last I got from him. Sent: 30th of October, 2014 from Nolan xxxxx They found my sister. Dead, mangled. Is this revenge for the prank? What is this? My friends have all said they want to move away, and they are. My parents don't want to move, they want to stay and settle things. I don't feel safe at home any more. If he broke in once, he can do it again. He could even be in my house now. I don't want to think of that, though. Wait, my parents said they went out to the police station to arrange something, but I hear someone opening the door downstairs. I need to check if it's my parents. If it's that creep, I can take him on. He's probably weak. That was the last email I got from Nolan, but I got two phone calls from him later on. 30th of October, 2014. First call from Nolan xxxxx: He's in my house. Well, he was. As soon as I went downstairs he ran out of the house. I'm going to follow him, okay? I'll stay on the line for as long as I can. He's running into his house. I'm going in after him... It stinks of urine and crap in here, eugh. I hear him upstairs. I'm going to go up after him. I'm going to talk quieter. I see him in the corner of a-'' I heard a loud series of thumping then, followed by Nolan screaming things like "get off me!" and "you'll pay for what you did!" before the line went dead. I got a call from him the next day. ''31st of October, 2014. Second call from Nolan xxxxx: I'm moving back to XXXXX. See you soon, pal. He sounded like Nolan, but I knew he was definitely gone. He said he's moving back to my street. He knows where I live. It knows where I live. 25th of November, 2014 Entry 1: I'm typing this update from my phone. I hear knocks at the door. There are three knocks, before a decent five second gap, then another three knocks. Every three knocks I get a text. I feel it's mocking Nolan, as its stuff from his previous emails, like "Please, write back" or "she's only 12." I'm going to the door. I'm going to open the door. I got another text. It says, "follow me". I don't want to, I don't want to end up like Nolan or his sister. But, I have to find out what happens, I'll keep typing on the forum as I go along. Entry 2: I'm following him into the woods. He knows I'm following him. Whilst nothing much is happening, I've been thinking: what happened to Nolan's parents? I see a house in the distance, Nolan's walking towards it, I feel as if he wants us to enter. Entry 3: This house fits the description of the house on his street. In fact, it is the house, I think. But how? Nolan lives a hundred miles away from me, how did we walk this far? In fact, we didn't walk that far. The house came to us. I see Nolan walking into the door now. He's looking at me and smiling as he does it. Entry 4: I'm walking in after him now. I hear him upstairs. I know what will happen. I'm going to stop typing now. I see him in the corner of the room. But I also see a man in the other corner, 30 years old. As worn out as the house itself. He's just staring at me, not a scary or menacing stare, just a blank one. Entry 5: Please, write back. xxxxx was found dead in a park near xxxx xxxxxx's house a few days ago. xxxx is still yet to be found, Nolan's parents are also deemed missing after saying they and Nolan were moving after the most recent incidents. The house they live in is going up for auction, however doubts of people buying it are low, as it took quite the battering from the break-in. However, a man in his mid 30's said he is willing to take the house. The ambitions of renovating the house are unknown. I will send this report to the head chief inspector. Please write back if you have any further orders or suggestions. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness